


Jellybeans

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Childhood, Gen, Lydia Is Smarter Than You, Lydia-centric, jellybeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia Martin wants something, she gets what she wants, no matter how old she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellybeans

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a little Lydia fic for my Lydia RP account, just to get some background down. <3

Lydia stares at the rather large jar of jellybeans, looking around for a sign that would tell her how much she had to beg off her parents to buy it. When she finds the sign, she frowns suspiciously at the 'twenty-five cents for a guess' scrawled in big, bulky red letters on poster board.

“A quarter for a jar of jellybeans?” she asks curiously.

The worker of this particular booth smiles at her. “For a guess,” he corrects. “Guess how many jellybeans are in the jar, you get the jar of jellybeans. Simple, right?”

Lydia smiles widely and digs out one of the quarters she got from her mom pretending to be the tooth fairy and places it on the counter before staring at the jar from every angle. “Can I pick it up?” she asks.

“Only if you don't drop it or run away with it, kid,” he warns.

“That's fine. I'm going to leave with it anyway,” Lydia says as she looks underneath then puts the jar back down. “One thousand, two hundred fifty, give or take twenty.”

The man stares at her in shock. “How did you...”

“I'm right, aren't I?” she asks with a bright smile. “I'd like my jar of jellybeans now.”

He hands her the jellybeans. “But how...” he mutters to himself.

Lydia hugs the jar tightly to her chest before running back to her parents. They didn't notice she had even disappeared, and they don't notice the jar of candy until they're getting ready to leave.

“Lydia, where did you get that jar of jellybeans?” her mother asks, turning to glare at her father.

“Don't look at me. I didn't buy those for her,” he says defensively.

“I guessed how many-” Lydia begins then tilts her head and smiles. “I just acted all cute, and the man at the booth gave it to me, even though I didn't give him the right number.”

Her parents shares a look before corralling her into the car, arguing once they made it out of the parking lot. Lydia ignores them and munches on her well-earned prize.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [my tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
